A perfect Twisted
by Phanny W
Summary: A partir de ese día, Beyond Birthday inventó un juego donde sólo y exclusivamente estaba permitido que su detective favorito, L Lawliet participara. No había pausa ni manera del salir del juego, las reglas eran simples y su duración les tomaría varios años de su vida. Había nacido el perfecto demente para el detective perfecto.
1. Balance Mental

**Disclaimer: **Elle Lawliet y Beyond Birthday no me pertenecen, ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata

**Nota:** Bien... es raro, surrealista, una especie de UA, y es...¿Ya dije raro?, o si, y un poquitito abstraco. Intente plasmar un poco en como sería una convivencia entre L y B, tomando en cuenta que Beyond... perdió la cabeza bastante tiempo atrás x)

**Música:** Mi única fuente de inspiración, que le da un ambiente fantasmal y lugubre a este fic: _Fantomas - Twin Peaks ( http : / www . youtube . com/ watch?v=Uhy2Y7aSD5g )_

**Summary: **¿¡Lo escuchas, L? ¡Es el sonido de nuestros pasos hacía la libertad! ¿Me sigues? ¡Kyahaha!

* * *

**I**

**Balance mental.**

Solo L podía atestiguar en ese momento como la persona frente a él, con torcida hostilidad devoraba efusivo lo que era un frasco con mermelada… Le veía raro, parecía que le jugaba a una especia de competencia enfermiza, pero él no iba a jugar…

—Jooh — Él despeinado muchacho de cabello negro, poseedor de un frasco con mermelada a medio comer, miro a L con efímera diversión — ¿No deseas tu mermelada, L?, mal, mal, los regalos no se rechazan.

—No estoy rechazando tu regalo, Beyond, simplemente no me apetece la mermelada en este momento.

Cuidaba sus movimientos, y cuidaba sus palabras, Beyond era impredecible y era capaz de cambiar multifacéticamente sus estados de ánimo, lo cual era peligroso para su persona, tomando en cuenta que casi no le veía y por ello mismo, no sabía cuanto más había cambiado su segundo sucesor…

— ¡Pero L! — Una exagerada reacción por parte del susodicho alertó al detective— Casi no puedo verte, ¿Tan mala impresión quieres dar al estar conmigo? — lacónico siempre hablaba, pero sus gestos sumamente expresivos daban mucho de que hablar.

Suspiró… Dejó el frasco de mermelada que su acompañante le había dado, y se levantó

— ¡Oh no, no, no no no y no, a donde mi criatura de la justicia! — Fugazmente y antes de que L siquiera pudiera darse cuenta, B ya se encontraba frente suyo. — Mira que es de mala educación dejar a alguien hablando solo.

—Beyond, sólo me levante — Acotó impasible L con su mirada Onix, cerciorándose de que no hiciera nada extraño como tratar de abrazarle… o peor…

—Vamos, no seas antipático — metafonico citó sus palabras, súbitamente pasando su mano por alrededor del brazo de L.

La alegoría en sus intenciones, hicieron que por tal movimiento y roce entre sus brazos, se tensará lo suficiente como para que B lo captará…

Y esbozara una perturbarte sonrisa difícil de imitar, como la de un verdugo sediento de cervales alaridos.

Se miraron…

L no entendía su mirada, _esa _mirada llena de cierta lujuria bañada en estigmas y huidizo atisbo de sadismo hacía su persona.

Le ponía nervioso.

B le ponía nervioso cuando le mirada así con esa perturbarte sonrisa. Sentía que en cualquier momento le haría daño, le mordería o algún aspaviento similar.

— ¿Acaso quieres entrar ya? ¿Te da miedo el patio por la noche, _L?_ — Palabras atiborradas en un tonó quejumbroso retumbaron en los tímpanos del paliducho joven de opacada mirada.

Si, eso quería.

Irse ya, si la última vez que visito la Wammys House B se había comportado extraño, ahora se llevaba el premio mayor, casi podía pensar que había perdido los últimos tornillos de cordura que le quedaban en ese lapso de tiempo.

—Hace frio ya, Beyond, y Watari nos va a estar buscando si no entramos de una vez.

— ¡Jah! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Aplausos para L! — Deshizo su agarre el poseedor de tan macabra sonrisa, y el centellante ruido de sus aplausos para el mencionado se escucharon huecos, mientras desfiguraba su rostro en una mueca parecida a una acción atiborrada de burla y mordaz entendimiento a su comportamiento.

—Beyond, ya-

— ¡Dije _aplausos _para L! — repitió sus palabras con marcada énfasis burlesca.

Sin dejar de aplaudir…

L se incomodó en sobremanera, si Beyond se estaba riendo de algo, sería mejor que lo explicase, y ya…

—Mira que jamás imagine que mi hermosa criatura de la justicia fuera tan miedoso — Ostentó parando su acción y comenzando a caminar, tomando a L de la mano y sin permiso jalarlo más adentró del amplió patio.

— Yo no dije que tuviera miedo, B — Entre pausas intentó hablar, mientras era jalado por B —Y puedo saber ¿A dónde vamos? — Si no podía detenerle, por lo menos quería saber su destino.

— ¡A escapar, L! ¿¡No quieres huir conmigo de esté lugar! — Brincos alegóricos comenzó a dar él.

Y fue cuando L se detuvo y bruscamente se soltó de su agarre. Por lo que Beyond se volteó, ladeando la cabeza con suma confusión.

—Es enserio B, mejor entremos ya— Calmó un poco el dolor en su muñeca dando un pequeño masaje, mientras regresaba en sus pasos.

—No…— Acotó con voz seria y enojado, dándole infaliblemente un semblante oscuro y fantasmagórico.

Hay estaba ese cambio de humor… L sintió un ligero escalofrió por su columna, esos susceptibles y extraños cambios en el comportamiento de Beyond.

—Prometo visitarte la próxima semana.

— ¡QUE NO! — Gritó, provocando un eco plagado en una voz lastimera.

L se detuvo y esta vez no pudo esconder sus reacciones… observó la larguirucha y delgada figura de Beyond, acentuaba con las sombras sobre su ropa.

Beyond tenía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos en su mirada, su rostro, y su voz, creando un licuado de emociones enfermizos, que solo lograban darle un aspecto de alguien con problemas psicológicos.

Pero fue entonces cuando observó lo capcioso detrás de sus palabras…

— ¿Por qué tan aferrado en que no entremos? — Retomó su rostro inexpresivo y se atrevió a enfrenarse aquella criatura desentendida.

Él torció el gesto, y lo miro confianzudo.

—Ahora resulta que no puedo pasar tiempo con mi detective preferido.

—No, no es eso.

Una chocante mirada por parte de L, logro indagar más allá de eso…

— ¿B, acaso hiciste algo?... —Silencio…— ¿A alguien?

Un decima de segundo que L logro captar, mostró incomodidad.

Y bingo, eso era.

— ¿A quien le hiciste dañ-….—Tempestuoso se agrio L —¿Mello?...¿Near?

B se mantuvo en silencio, gritando silenciosamente atreves de su rostro que no siguiera preguntando.

Si le había hecho algo a Mello o Near…

Ellos apenas eran unos pequeños niños, y conocía a Beyond… Al extraño e impredecible Beyond…

Dio media vuelta, sin querer seguir investigando, y decidido mejor a verlo con sus propios ojos, casi la imagen de alguno de los niños de la Wammys House llorando le atormentaba, por su culpa.

Por dejar actuar así a Beyond.

No sabía que hacer ya con él… Daliniana convivencia…

Lo que más le extraño, fue que B no intento detenerlo, y no le siguió, si no que, simplemente, y para más extraño comportamiento.

Rompió a carcajadas…

Fúnebres risotadas desestabilizadas y embriagadas en una sátira corrosión virulenta que, desconcertaban a L, mientras seguía su paso hacía el orfanato, sin mirar atrás…sin mirarle.

Ya no sabía que hacer con Beyond Birthday, y estaba seguro, que el tampoco ya no sabía que hacer allí.

Pronto aquel sueño sería una pesadilla, y el monstruo sería Beyond…

Pesadillas que el mismo creo.

* * *

Hay termina todo...(Creo) intente relucir la faceta loco-raro de Beyond como la muestran en Another Note, y hasta eso que he quedado satisfecha. Tenía que escribir esto, si no me atormentaría por siempre xD

Muchisimas gracias los que han leído el fic (:

-Phanny Winkz.

_28/Dic/2010_


	2. Enigmas de un Monstruo

**Disclaimer: **Elle Lawliet y Beyond Birthday no me pertenecen, ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba, Takeshi Obata y Nisio Isin.

**Nota:** Vaya, no pensé que fuera a hacer otro capítulo de este fic, pero me comentaron que podría subir más, y me dije "¿Y porque no?" Y bien, estaba inspirada y decidí escribir el siguiente capítulo.

**Música:** Mi única fuente de inspiración, que le da un ambiente fantasmal y lugubre a todo este fic y probablemente los capítulos por venir

_Fantomas - Twin Peaks ( http : / www . youtube . com/ watch?v=Uhy2Y7aSD5g )_

**Summary: **_Lo más cercano a quedar en un estado de shock, embriagado por el miedo. De soltar gritos desgarrados pidiendo parar ese enfermizo juego, es lo que Beyond Birthday provoca en la madrugada mientras juega con tu mente...De hecho,no es parecido...¡Es eso!_

* * *

**II**

**Enigmas de un Monstruo**

Un susurro de su parte proporciona un notorio hincapié al voluminoso y casi táctil silencio, que cubría en una delgada manta invisible el cuarto oscuro en el que él dormía, o por lo menos, en el que intentaba reconciliar aunque sea una tercera parte del sueño que no habían presenciado sus ojos por dos días.

Aunque estaba consiente de que la simple idea de añorar algo de sueño, en ese momento era sólo un vago y casi difuminado deseo. L no podría dormir, no esa noche, le sería imposible. Había alguien asechándolo.

En el mismo cuarto, respirando su mismo aire. Y se acercaba.

—_Bary, Bary._

Escuchaba sus apenas marcados pasos provocando un musitado eco, el leve desgarre de la madera caoba contra sus uñas. Sonreía, sabía que sonreía, pero se contenía la risa amenazante con salir de entre sus labios.

Y Le divertía, le divertía mucho. Y en resultado, él no podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué había aceptado? No le había chantajeado, ¿Miedo a que volviera a hacerle daño a Mello o Near? ¿Por quedar bien?

No… Para mantenerlo al margen, si pasaba tiempo con él, a sí fuera en una aberrante compañía tras haber aceptando a dormir en el mismo cuarto con él por una noche, le mantendría satisfecho, y así no haría ninguna…Cosa extraña de las que él hacía.

Si estaba con él, se calmaba, su presencia le gustaba, pero a él sólo le daba escalofríos, el sentimiento no era para nada recíproco. Más bien le hacía sentir ligeros escalofríos. Más en una "pijamada" como esa…

—_Cucha Cucha._

¿Qué hora sería? ¿Las tres de la mañana?, probablemente. Llevaba varias horas escuchándolo rondar por el cuarto, como a un digno felino en caza. Uno negro. Con extraña mirada y poseyente de un aura que emanaba un marcado estremecimiento en quien lo tuviera cerca.

¿Por qué le gustaba jugar así con la mente?

Si no fuera porque dentro de los parámetros marcados en un límite, le conocía, hace ya mucho habría salido corriendo por la puerta, asegurándose mentalmente en un estado casi rozando el shock, que en cualquier momento saltaría a la cama con él y le clavaría una navaja en la yugular.

¿Era tan difícil quedarse cada quien en su cama y al menos fingir dormir, hasta el amanecer?

Suficiente había tenido ya de su explícito y característico léxico, de su presencia, de su mirada y de lo que a veces inclusive parecían ser insinuaciones cubiertas en una tosca mascara de obscena diversión enfermiza. Y por sobre todo, de sus maliciosas risas mordaces.

—_Baky, Baky_

Ya escucha su voz, estaba cerca, arrastrándose por el suelo, divertido, totalmente divertido de su casi imperceptible miedo y respiración nerviosa. Pero… ¿Quién no se pondría nervioso ante situaciones de ese tipo?

El calibre de su habilidad para someter a las personas a una situación de horror, era única y verdaderamente espeluznante.

¿Desde que ángulo le estaría viendo?

No podía esconderse bajo las cobijas en un inútil y patético intento de escapar de sus excéntricos jueguitos, y la luz proveniente de la delgada cortina que reflejaba a la de la luna, iluminando notoriamente su silueta en un tenue tono de luz, era como una bandera brillante indicando aún más claramente su ubicación.

Para que él pudiera seguir jugando.

—_¡__Bary bary, cucha cucha, baky baky, gokum! __¡Te encontré!_

Su voz alterada en un modo de diversión, apenas fue notada por L, cuando al fijarse…

Ya tenía a Beyond Birthday a su lado, mirándole a pocos centímetros de su rostro, con una sonrisa chueca.

Casi parecía…Un monstruo nocturno.

* * *

**N/A:**Esta más corto que el capítulo anterior como habrán notado, pero en esté quería ser precisa y concisa x), en fin... Habrá más, no lo sé, quizá si, quizá no ¿Ustedes que opinan?

¡Gracias por leer!

-Phanny Winkz.

_09/Feb/2011_


	3. Yendo en picada

**Disclaimer: **Cabe destacar que los personajes empleados en éste fic, Elle Lawliet y Beyond Birthday, no me pertenecen, ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

**Nota: **Muy bien, capítulo 3...Juasjuas, le voy tomando cariño a esta serie de One Shots, es que escribir sobre L y B en diferentes situaciones, son como mi dosis de anfetamina (¿?). Bueno, bueno, quizá los capítulos tendrán diferentes lapsos de tiempo, uno lo puedo subir en dos meses mientras que el siguiente en 3 o 4, no lo sé, depende de mi cabeziya y las situaciones que se me vayan presentando para estos dos, aunque, ciertamente, creo que ahora fui rápida para actualizar. Espero traer algo decente para que ustedes lean, estoy intentando con garrita de gato eliminar el OOC lo más que mi léxico y estudio sobre estos dos complejos personajes me permite. Y, eso...Sólo voy a aclarar un par de cositas en las notas finales de autor y será todo.

¡Oh! Y atentó, que esta medio revoltosa la cosa, ocupan leer con calma para seguir el hilo al asunto, que va...Con B me es difícil no ser un tanto conceptualmente abstracta con las cosas, vale, a leer.

**Música: **Ahora le cambiamos, nos vamos con _Cinema Strange - Rat Catcher: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=f58Iabs87m8 _(Quitar respectivos espacios)

De verdad, aquella canción sirve bastante para ambientar.

**Summary: **_¿Cómo huir de quien de un segundo a otro se convertía en un verdugo...en tú verdugo? Lawliet dudaba de si terminaría por perder el juicio un día, al igual que B "— ¿Te gusta, L? Es un escenario digno del mejor detective del mundo...Niehehe_

* * *

**III**

**Yendo en picada.**

Quizá era por su veleidad y marcado aprecio por la comodidad, que, el estar en el patio del que alguna vez fue su hogar, la Wammys House, en una noche nevada y totalmente frívola ante sus desmesuradamente trasojados ojos, no era algo que meramente se pudiera catalogar para Lawliet como un gozo o una vía alterna para dejar por unos momentos su estrés atrás. Ni mucho menos cuando la temperatura, peligrosamente baja para su delgado cuerpo, apenas cubierto con su holgada ropa, y agregándole solamente un suéter de invierno, amenazaba incansable con provocarle lo que inclusive podría ser una pulmonía.

Implícitamente era bien conocido antes las impuestas reglas de aquel enorme e imponente orfanato, que, por noches como aquellas, simplemente estaba prohibido siquiera echar una mirada al patio, fuera así por su gran tamaño y por los peligros que podría involucrar perderse en la noche. Por lo que libremente se podría decir que…Lawliet estaba siendo llevado contra su voluntad por aquel sendero níveo, hacía una dirección desconocida, guiado por el extravagante elegido segundo a su línea de sucesión, y quien más podría ser, si no más que Beyond Birthday, el único ser al que se le ocurriría salir a aquellas altas horas de la noche.

— ¡Vamos, L! — A ligeros brincos juguetones y frecuentes miradas hacía el detective, el Birthday iba delante de él por unos cuantos pasos, vivaz y ferviente como si el frío no fuera ningún obstáculo o molestia para su persona—, ¿_Os queréis quedar atrás, y así perderos solo en éste insólito lugar_?

—Te estoy siguiendo, Beyond, simplemente no veo necesidad de precipitar el paso de aquella manera — Le contestó L, con voz serena, mientras evitaba arrastrar los pies, pues inclusive entre el calzado podía llegar a sentir el frio a través de estos.

—_Pero, L, si veo tus pasos acompasados apenas en un ritmo tan lento que visiblemente se podrían comparar al de un galápago. Oh, no, espera…Peor aún… ¿Será que no deseáis venir conmigo, a admirar la luna llena_, Lawlly_?_ —Enfatizó lo último, con una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos posados en su paliducha figura.

—He de admitir que no me apetece del todo caminar a estas horas de la noche por el patio, más por el inconveniente de la nieve que cubre todo el camino.

— _¿¡Cómo, L? ¿¡Acaso habré escuchado bien? ¿O habéis dicho que la nieve es un inconveniente? Mal, muy mal_ — Se detuvo súbitamente, negando levemente con el dedo índice frente a su rostro. —, _si es todo lo contrario mi criatura de justicia, la nieve le da aquel toque atípico y singular, que ciertamente me hace querer recitar_—Vociferó a voz agraviada, finalmente tocando con la punta de la yema de su dedo índice, la nariz del detective.

— ¿Recitar, Beyond?

— _¡Claro!, ¡Si! ¡Si…Recitar! Hmm… ¿Qué será, qué será?_

Lawliet alzó levemente la ceja, mientras retomaba su camino junto con Beyond. Podría considerar, personalmente que encuentros como aquellos y aventuras de ese tipo, eran por la falta de tiempo que tenía para visitar más frecuentemente el orfanato…Y después de casi cuatro meses de no ir…Beyond le visitaba al menos una vez, así fuese en su cuarto como simplemente tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo, como en ese caso, fuera del orfanato, simplemente para ver la luna llena.

—_Más de pronto estalló la nevasca, y la nieve cayó a grandes copos_— Escuchaba L al fondo como el Birthday caminaba mientras con ademanes que, ciertamente se pudieran considerar exagerados, citaba sus palabras.

Ya había dejado de oponerse a sus ocurrencias, así pues, simplemente, eran una pérdida de tiempo, aquello Lawliet ya lo había aprendido hace tiempo. Beyond era sumamente terco cuando quería visitarle, y no había ningún método posible para cambiar su decisión. Y realmente a veces no sabía como encasillar lo que Beyond hacía. ¿Obsesión, enfermizo interés? Inclusive a veces sentía que esas palabras se quedaban cortas.

No le comprendía…

Que extraña sensación…El sentir tal crónico y mórbido interés hacía tu persona, por parte de alguien sumamente extravagante y estrafalario como lo era Beyond Birthday.

Era…Incomodo.

Así como su repentino interés en un acento ibérico. No sabría plantear con exactitud los debates lingüísticos que tenía Beyond dentro de su cabeza, tomando en cuenta que ambos eran, a decir verdad, poliglotas. Pero la personalidad del Birthday a veces simplemente le dejaba atónico, o confundido…Porque no podía predecir nada…Era…Impredecible.

En toda la extensión de la palabra.

— ¡_El gemido auguraba desdichas!__ Los caballos de andar presuroso, oteaban las sombras lejanas, ¡y alzando sus crines!— _Señaló con violencia a un punto indeterminado de entre los arboles, como si realmente los caballos fueran a hacer aparición en cualquier segundo, río levemente él mismo por su acción, para después retomar su paso.

—Zhukovski…

—_Joh, así que os conocéis al viejo ruso, me parece perfecto, mi buen y estimado L._

—Beyond, creo ya correcto que dejes de usar ese acento, llevas todo el día con eso…

— ¿Oh? ¿Te molesta? —Le miró con un sospechoso deje de preocupación, adoptando nuevamente su acento originario británico.

—No, pero no logro acostumbrarme con _ese_ tonito de voz con el que lo usas.

— ¿Cómo? _¿Cuál?_ — triscó con el limite de paciencia de L, volviendo a usar el acento, que bien sabía era ese mismo el cual le era ajeno.

Lawliet se limitó a ignorarlo totalmente ante eso último, realmente sabía que a Beyond le gustaba ver sus diferentes reacciones, pero con frío, ganas de una taza con café y casos pendientes que resolver, ya no le hallaba razón a los juegos de él.

— ¡Oh! ¡L, mira L, mira! —Casi a modo de gritó vociferó B, a lo que Lawliet fijo su vista hacía donde él apuntaba.

Y pudo observar con pura claridad, lo que en la travesía hacía allá no pudo ver, debido a la frondosidad que conformaba el patio trasero del orfanato. La impecable y elegante luna llena que se difundía elegante a su estilo propio con toques místicos, complementando la misma noche como si de una obra se tratase, la luna siendo la principal protagonista…

L sintió por unos momentos que el caminó valió la pena, el soportar los arranques de agudeza de B, con toda la certidumbre de que eso terminaría por dejarle igual de tocado que B.

Se permitió relajar sus hombros y alzar clara la vista, justo cuando lo que era un finísimo cano copo de nieve, se poso en la punta de su fina nariz. Provocando que bajara la vista hacía el frente y alzara una mano, observando como en ella caían varios más, derritiéndose casi al toque de su piel al principio, después se pudo permitir detallarlos mejor.

Regresó su vista con Beyond a su lado, quien sonreía con apenas la comisura de sus labios curvadas, dándole un toque de cinismo a su expresión.

— ¿Te gusta, L? Es un escenario digno del mejor detective del mundo, ¿No lo crees así? , niehehehe.

—Realmente es una noche digna de admirar Beyond, sin embargo, lo mejor será regresar ya, la noche sucumbe en frío con la nevada y el orfanato no esta precisamente cerca.

—Claro, claro, no te me vayas a enfermar, Oh no… ¡Eso es lo último que quisiera, para mi adoradita criatura de la vehemente justicia! —Por el tono que uso para esas palabras, L no estuvo seguro si tomar eso como a una respuesta capciosa o un simple comentario mal acomodado…Quizá prefería usar lo segundo. —Jhejhen…Pero antes…

— ¿Eh? — Mantuvo su vista fija en Beyond, en como sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón lo que era una navaja sencilla. Lo cual a decir verdad, le inquietaba ¿Dónde la habría conseguido?, aunque sabía que cavilaciones de ese tipo sería en vano por ese momento. Suspiró unos momentos y le siguió hacía el árbol más cercano.

—Esto simplemente no puede quedarse en nuestro recuerdos, no no…— Musitaba Beyond mientras comenzaba a tallar algo en la madera del árbol con su navaja.

—Beyond, de verdad no hay tiempo para-

—Shh, shh, en boca cerrada no entran moscas, L. —Zureó mientras tallaba lo que parecía ser la fecha de ese día.

Lawliet frunció el entrecejo, resignándose finalmente a observarle… ¿Qué pasaría por la cabeza de B, cuando le sacaba del orfanato tan repentinamente y lo llevaba a ver la luna? O cuando simplemente iba con cualquier peculiar y extraña ocurrencia hacía él. Dudaba de la sensatez y sano juicio de Beyond para aquellos limites.

Su hilo de pensamientos entonces se vieron interrumpidos, cuando Beyond le volteó a ver lentamente, percatándose de que se le había quedando mirando.

Ninguno de los ojos dijo nada, simplemente se miraron. Carmesí contrastando con el Ónix de Lawliet. Algo digno de reflexionarse al menos una vez, o esa era la sensación que se emitía en ese momento.

— ¡Agh! — Y aquel quejido a forma de gemido llamó inmediatamente la atención de L, haciéndole parpadear continuamente por un par de segundos, para retomar la cinta de las cosas y percatarse de que lo que había sucedido.

—Beyond… ¿Estas bien? — Indagó entonces al ver, un tanto sorprendido, como ante la distracción de B, había terminado cortándose el dedo índice.

—Sólo es una pequeña cortada…Nada pasará— Acotó mientras veía el hilo de su propia sangre brotar de la pálida piel de su largo y delgado dedo.

—Déjame ver.

— ¡Estoy bien!

—No pasará nada, déjame ver —Insistió L, consiguiendo ver con detalle la herida después de un par de quejas por lo bajo de B. Tomó su dedo entre los suyos y lo acercó un poco a él, debido a la falta de luz, sin contar la que emitía naturalmente la luna.

De pronto, Lawliet se sintió de nueva extraño. Como aquella atmosfera que, como a un violento remolino, tornaba las cosas y las modificaba, sin darte siquiera de analizar los cambios, encontrándote apenas con aquel sentimiento ajeno a todo lo que sucedió.

Ignoró la sangre que caía del dedo índice de Beyond hacía su suéter, manchandole de un fino rojo, lentamente, entonces, regresando su vista con B.

Quizá sería por las sombras que acentuaban sus estilizadas facciones, sus gestos y que hacía más profunda su mirada carmesí, quizá por el apenas perceptible sonido del tiempo meciendo a tranquilidad las hojas de los arboles que daba a todo un toque de surrealismo...

Pero la sonrisa que sostenía Beyond en aquel momento, sería propiamente catalogada como una muestra de torturante diversión, sumado a un bosquejo totalmente peculiar de saña característica…

Realmente…Que no le comprendía…

En ese preciso momento…

Beyond Birthday era la razón por la que Lawliet tuviera ese presuroso y atormentante sentimiento de salir corriendo de ahí mismo para ir hacía el orfanato…

* * *

**N/A: **Muy bien, primeramente, diré que me encanta el acento ibérico, de verdad, últimamente he estado más atenta a aquello, viendo tutoriales, palabras y demás, mencionaré que yo no soy de españa ni mucho menos, si no de México, por lo que, si he cometido alguna falta a la hora de citar aquel acento, me disculpo enormemente y si hay algo que deseen corregir en caso de ser necesario, agradeceré esa disposición, que mejorar es crecer como autor.

Hum...Ya son exactamente las dos de la mañana, será mejor que vaya a dormir.

Pero antes... bueno, ¿Qué será? ... ¡Oh si!, si les ha gustado este one shot, si desean comentarme algo al respecto, yo estaré feliz de leerlos, sus reviews son mi comida así como a este fic mi ligera obsesión (Recalcaré que AMO escribir de L y B). Y estoy amenazada en un atentado por parte de BB, que si no hay comida para él (Reviews es como su mermelada), me veré sufriendo a punta de su filosa navaja sobre mi pobre, pobre yugular.

No me dejen sufrir a manos de BB. Estén bien y coman mermelada.

**Reviews Anónimos:**

**Lilith: **Un placer que el fic vaya siendo de tu agrado, realmente espero que este bien, y gracias por tomarte el tiempo a dejar review (: ¡Cuidese!

-Phanny Winkz

_13/Marzo/2011_


	4. Otario Peón

**Disclaimer: **Cabe destacar que los personajes empleados en éste fic, Elle Lawliet y Beyond Birthday, no me pertenecen, ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

**Nota: **¡Hey, Hey! :D ya volvi, después de un buen tiempo de ausencia con este fic :p, bueh, al fin me llego mi inspiración y como recompensa de mi tardanza, notarán que éste capítulo es bastante más largo que los anteriores. Por ello, espero lo disfruten.

**Advertencias: **Ahora si les voy a advertir un par de cositas.. Éste capítulo especialmente esta bañado en sarcasmo, humor negro y acidez, mucho diría yo...Hay un poquitito, pero sólo un pisque de Gore y una bizarra, muy bizarra convivencia entre L y B, están advertidos.

**Música: **Ahora... pasaremos una vez más con Cinema Strange, esta vez una canción que me llevo directo a éste escenario:

Cinema Strange - Broken Branches: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=T1jfVFgSCmA (Quiten respectivos espacios por favor)

**Summary: **_Y mientras Lawliet observaba a Beyond reírse de su propio chiste de mal gusto, sentía como su propio cuerpo temblaba por lo bajo, y como la persona frente a él, con el rostro embarrado en su comida, era uno de los causantes de su miedo...—Ayuda..._

* * *

**IV**

**Otario peón**

Lawliet escuchó sus pasos que casi se arrastraban por la alfombra provocar un pequeño ruido contra la vieja tela, lo que apenas le hacía compañía en su caminata por aquel pasillo en la madrugada. Sin poder evitarlo, observó de reojo una vez más la sutil carta que yacía sosteniendo su mano derecha, mientras en ella visualizaba con claridad una caligrafía cursiva y marcada en líneas delicadas.

La letra de Beyond.

En realidad no sabía si tomar aquella carta como a un modo de precaución, o simplemente pasarlo por alto.

Después de todo, la única razón de su visita al orfanato Wammys House después de casi tres meses, era sola y meramente la muerte del profesor de Historia Universal, Vincent Wilkerson. Y aún así, no pudo evitar que una vez más Beyond se enterara de su efímera estancia, a pesar de que se había movido con sigilo para que ningún niño lo supiera.

Y eso le llevaba una vez más a la escena, la misma noche que llego el día anterior, justo cuando entró a su cuarto, aquel pequeño sobre que había sido introducido por debajo de la ranura de su puerta, elegantemente preparada con un sello de vela que cubría el pliegue de la hoja. Más apenas atino a lamentarse levemente, cuando leyó finalmente el contenido de la hoja con aquella letra que bien reconocía.

_Ésta noche habrá una hermosa luna llena  
¿Lo sabías, Lawlly? Oh, seguro que no.  
Sé que gustarás de un delicioso té junto a mi amigo apenas la madrugada nazca.  
El mejor lugar para ver semejante espectáculo  
es donde el viento será el vestigio de mi regaño hacía tu persona…  
¡Por no decirme que vendrías, mi querido L!_

Suspiró a modo de resignación al haber vuelto a leer una vez más aquellas letras. Bien podía darse la vuelta en aquel momento, pero al ver ya la puerta que daba directamente con el patio, deshecho toda idea de regresar. Lo mejor sería enfrentar a Beyond o sus anormales manías y travesuras podrían verse reflejados contra Mello, Near o Matt…

No había nada peor que un Beyond Birthday adolescente.

Finalmente abrió la puerta, lo que le dio al instante el hermoso paisaje que la noche tenía preparada. El cielo en conjunto con la enorme Luna llena le dio la sensación de que estaba por presenciar una bizarra convivencia, una vez más, con B…Aún así, tomó aire y se relajó al ver semejante paisaje, para finalmente caminar escaleras abajo y adentrarse en el amplió patio de la Wammys, por entre los arboles donde esperaba encontrar aquella "fiesta de té" por parte de su segundo sucesor.

Y no pudo evitar pensar en preguntarse…Si algún día Beyond se cansaría de todo eso…De darle diferentes bienvenidas cada vez que lo veía, sorprenderlo en la noche cuando dormía o prepararle incómodos regalos a los cuales simplemente a veces no sabía como reaccionar. Le parecía todo muy ajeno y a la vez tan apegado a la realidad… Porque sólo Beyond podía provocarle esa sensación de pertenecer a un raro cuento sacado de una novela oscura.

Pero… ¿Y cuándo todo terminará?... No… No era el "cuando" si no el "como", como es que terminaría por acabar todo aquel espectáculo de farándula que Beyond se empeñaba tanto en montar una y otra vez. Sabía que con alguien tan inestable como B, sólo podía terminar mal, o en el peor de los casos, siendo su verdugo de por vida… Sinceramente, prefería no pensar en eso último.

Lo mejor sería alejar pensamientos que por aquel momento no eran muy útiles, y concentrarse en la realidad, lo que sólo le llevo a releer en su mente la carta nuevamente. Y subrayo en su subconsciente, la palabra "amigo"… ¿Amigo? Quizá se le podría catalogar a L como exagerado, pero la verdad es que él era muy realista, y con realista, se refería a que sabía a la perfección que Beyond Birthday no tenía ningún amigo, por más frio que se viera eso, inclusive le daba miedo colocarse ese apelativo para si mismo…Ser amigo de Beyond no era precisamente algo de lo que se sentiría orgulloso.

Temió un tanto, al pensar en que quizá había obligado a alguien a acompañarle esa noche…

No, debía desechar esa idea, no era tan tonto como para mostrarle a algún otro niño del orfanato de su verdadera identidad, de descubrir a L ante los demás… Era muy receloso en cuanto a que él era el único en todo el orfanato quien sabía esa verdad, estaba consciente de eso… Y eso en realidad si le preocupaba, casi le dio la sensación de que, B al enterarse de la muerte de A (Por no decir suicidio), se alegró…

Tomando en cuenta que A también sabía que él era L…

¿Qué tan extremista podía llegar a ser B?

Daba miedo…Indagar sobre eso…

Mientras traspasaba algunos arbustos que se cruzaban en su camino, Lawliet escuchó no muy a lo lejos una risa…Una risa sarcástica y casi envenenada. Y supo entonces que sólo podía ser de él…

De Beyond Birthday.

Estaba cerca y sólo quedaba dar unos cuantos pasos para mostrarse ante Beyond…Sin embargo no supo bien describir porque…Pero un terrorífico escalofrío cruzó sin pudor por toda su columna vertebral. Ya no sabía que pensar de los métodos de él, ya no sabía como prevenir sus extrañezas, y por sobre todo, ya no sabía que esperar de el Birthday…

Suspiró, entrecerrando por unos momentos sus ojos, antes de levantar su rostro y caminar hacía donde se encontraba aquella supuesta "fiesta de té" en medio del patio de la Wammys House.

Y así, apenas cruzó el primer pie a la vista de Beyond, escuchó como éste se levantaba de su silla y le llamaba casi eufóricamente.

— ¡L! ¡Oh L, haz venido al fin! — Le observó acercarse a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras L se tomó un momento para detallar la larga mesa en medio de un claro de entre los arboles, con vista clara a la luna llena, la mesa estaba cuidadosamente acomodada con cada mínimo detalle que conformaba a una fiesta de té…

Había cuidado absolutamente todo…Se veía tan refinado y elegante…

—Beyond…

—Pero, no no no L — Negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un reloj de plata dorado —, con tres minutos de retraso, necesitas cuidar ese aspecto tuyo, Lawlly, un par de minutos más y hubiera tenido que salir a buscarte — Le miró de reojo con una sonrisa mordaz, sin embargo a la vez con sus carmesí ojos repletos en advertencia…Demostrándole que, detrás de su voz juguetona…No estaba bromeando con sus palabras realmente.

El detective no pudo evitar incomodarse un tanto por aquello, por lo que fijó una vez más su vista en la mesa…Esta vez…

Quedando petrificado al instante. Estando seguro que su pálida piel había terminado de perder su poca coloración, y como en sus hombros podía notarse que su cuerpo se halló paralizado y temblando…

Ese era…

—Ah, L, veo que ya has notado a nuestro invitado, por favor, pasa, pasa L, te lo presentaré en unos momentos, no hay que perder los modales — Beyond le tomó del brazo y le obligó a caminar hasta la mesa, mientras las orbes bien abiertas de L como a un búho seguían viendo todo con terror.

Era clara la sensación que L tenía ese momento, como si una estaca le hubiera atravesado el pecho, y no quería terminar de aceptar lo que sus ojos veían…

—Tú te sentarás aquí L, a lado de mi, claro yo iré en la silla principal — Aclaró Beyond mientras sentaba a L y él tomaba asiento en su propia silla, quitando un par de pliegues del blanco mantel. —L, por favor, permíteme presentarlos…

Tenía que ser una pesadilla…Tenía que ser una enfermiza y retorcida pesadilla…

—Te presento al profesor Vincent Wilkerson, aunque creo que ya lo conoces, después de todo…Es un excelente profesor de historia Universal, ¿No lo cree usted así, Profesor Vincent?

L experimentó un fuerte golpe debajo de su estomago, y unas nauseas asquerosas…

El fallecido profesor Vincent Wilkerson, se encontraba vestido en traje y sentado en la silla frente a él.

Como si fuese una vil marioneta…

Una marioneta de Beyond…

—Vincent anuncia que se encuentra suma y totalmente complacido de que hayas podido llegar esta noche, Lawlly, y esta ansioso porque empecemos la fiesta de té.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?... ¿Huir? ¿Correr con Roger y Watari y decirles que había un muerto en el patio de la Wammys House en una fiesta de té?... ¿Ignorar todo y seguirle el juego a Beyond?

Sabía las consecuencias de defraudar a Beyond en aquella mórbida compañía…

—L, ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua el ratón? — Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Beyond se había estirado de su lugar hasta pegar su frente con la suya, y transmitirle un mensaje a L a través de sus ojos…Fue aquello, lo que termino de convencerle sobre el que hacer.

—No, Beyond...Es sólo que había notado que pusiste mucho entusiasmo a la hora de arreglar la mesa.

— ¡Joh! ¡Lo notaste L! — Habló fuerte y emocionado — ¡Sabía que podrías apreciarlo! Si, la verdad es que quede sumamente satisfecho con los resultados, pero, basta de charlas, es hora de servir el té o se enfriara, además he traído algunos bocadillos…De tus favoritos, L — Ya no se sabía si catalogar las exageradas y vivaces de reacciones como falsas y totalmente sarcásticas, o como verdaderas y llenas de felicidad.

Lawliet se acomodó un tanto incómodo en su silla, mientras el silbar feliz del Birthday era lo único que rompía abruptamente con el silencio… Trataba de desviar su vista del cadáver frente a él, pero en realidad aquello era difícil. Y mientras Beyond procedía a servir en cada taza el té y acercar la bandeja de tres pisos llena de postres, se preguntaba en como se las había ingeniado Beyond para conseguir el cuerpo de Vincent…

Mañana era su funeral…

—No te preocupes por Vincent — Escuchó entonces el susurró de la voz de Beyond —, llegará con bien a su evento de mañana — Le afirmó como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Él asintió levemente y comenzó a echar cubito de azúcar a su té, esperando ya solamente a que el tiempo pasará.

Mientras colocaba…Un cubo, dos cubos, tres cubos, cuatro cubos…

—Bien, L, creo estarás muy al tanto de porque te he invitado hasta aquí, claro, en vista de que recibiste mi carta, de otra manera no hubieras llegado aquí.

Lawliet comenzó a disolver el azúcar en su té, relajándose un poco.

—Es claro Beyond, que te encuentras enojado porque a nadie se le aviso esta vez de mi visita a la Wammys House.

— ¡Oh L, correctísimo! — Al contrario de L, Beyond simplemente dejo caer violentamente todos los cubos de azúcar que había en el recipiente, sobresaliendo estos por encima del líquido del té.

—B, estarás consiente de que siendo L, no siempre me es posible avis-

—Tsk, ya, ya lo sé, L…— Sin avisos, repentinamente su voz tomó un tono más oscuro y enojado, mirándole con resentimiento — El gran L debe de actuar con medidas… Es una lástima que el Profesor Vincent sólo nos podrá acompañar esta noche… ¿Cierto? — Y miró al cadáver, donde se podía observar también té ya servido en su taza, acompañado de un pequeño trozo de pastel de tres leches.

L alzó una ceja, Beyond era muy dado a cambiar los temas de esa manera, pero… ¿A que venía el tema del Profesor?

—Vincent se siente triste por eso…De hecho…Él quisiera cantarnos una canción — Y sonrió de medio lado el Birthday, tomando de su té.

— ¿Una canción?...

— ¡Claro, claro! Pero tendrá que ser en unos momentos, primero tenemos que terminar nuestros aperitivos, y, por supuesto, terminar mi regaño, L…

Lawliet volvió a tomar de su taza de té, sintiendo como casi inestable sus dedos y todo su cuerpo no dejaban de temblar de manera apenas perceptible… Realmente, aún no terminaba de digerir la situación en la que estaba.

A su lado Beyond Birthday copio su acto y bebió al mismo tiempo de su té, pudiendo L observar por la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos bien puestos en su persona.

—Cómo decía, mi pequeño Lawlly — Habló una vez dejó la taza en su lugar, resonando con leve eco el tintineo de la taza contra el plato — Me encontré en una decepción bastante grande…Hmm…No, decepción no, más bien…Enojo, ¡Si, enojo! Tenías varios meses sin venir L, ¡Sin venir a verme! ¿Cómo crees que eso me ha mantenido las últimas semanas?

—Ya te dije Beyond, simplemente me había sido imposible venir…

—Claro, después de todo, estas muy ocupado siendo L ¿No? Siendo el mejor detective del siglo…

Sin embargo las palabras a modo de regaño de Beyond se vieron interrumpidas abruptamente, cuando un sonido en seco alertó a ambos delgados muchachos, quienes fijaron su vista en el cadáver del profesor Vincent…

Su rostro se había caído de lleno contra el plato de su pastel.

— ¡Oh, pero señor Vincent! — Alarmado Beyond estiró su brazo hasta la cabeza del cadáver y lo levantó como si fuese cualquier cosa — Que groserías de modales — Negó con la cabeza mientras le acomodaba de nuevo la cabeza de modo que su cuerpo quedará recto una vez más, y le limpiaba con un pañuelo blanco con bordes el betún del pastel de su rostro. — L, tendrás que disculpar los malos modales del señor Wilkerson, parece que el evento de mañana lo tiene muerto de nervios… ¡Eh! ¡Muerto de nervios!...

Lawliet una vez más fue testigo de cómo, por su propio y ácido chiste de mal gusto, Beyond tapaba medio rostro con su mano izquierda, y como finalmente dejaba resonar una desvergonzada y abrupta risotada que lo ataco sin remordimientos.

Era, sin duda alguna, verdaderamente incómodo. Sentía que todo el escenario daba vueltas, sentía la carcajada de Beyond a travesar sus tímpanos, y sentía como su cuerpo temblaba por lo bajo.

Mientras lentamente la risa del Birthday se iba disipando, limpió con su dedo índice una pequeña lágrima que soltó debido a las contracciones de su diversión, y sacó con calma el reloj de bolsillo, plasmando una mueca extraña al ver la hora.

—Oh, vaya, ya se esta haciendo tarde. Bien, en vista buena de que ya todos hemos terminado con el té y lo demás — Habló burlonamente por lo sucedido con el cadáver del Profesor —, creo que es hora de cumplir el deseo del señor Vincent, y dejarlo que nos cante una canción.

L mordió levemente su labio inferior, esperando que al menos ya con eso terminará aquella pesadilla, sabía que sólo le quedaba esperar.

—Hermosa melodía, señor Vincent, permítame acompañarlo — Se levantó de su silla Beyond, mientras tarareaba y caminaba hacía L.

—Bailemos, aquí, ahora y para siempre, L. Bailemos juntos, como a un Rey y su peón. Yo te ordeno, tú me sigues.

Como a una propagación interminable de ecos, aquella frase que Beyond Birthday había susurrado al aire para él, insistía en permanecer e inundar cada rincón de sus pensamientos, mientras era guiado por aquel irremediable joven que ocupaba el segundo puesto a su sucesión.

Jamás había sido su intención terminar así, bailando de aquella manera, con Beyond Birthday. No quería ser parte de su espectáculo, él tan sólo…Quería irse.

Y no sólo aquello, la madrugada enfatizaba el gélido ambiente que el Birthday creaba con su tarareo casi fantasmagórico. No era normal, nunca lo fue, pero era en definitiva que, de todos los movimientos precavidos que tomaba contra él, nunca podría haber prevenido aquello.

— Bailemos, mi criatura de la justicia— Le invitó con su mano y una sonrisa confianzuda, mientras las sombras que propiciaban los árboles iluminaban la esbelta figura del Birthday, con lo que casi lograba difuminarse con la noche.

— No… No sé bailar…

— ¡Oh, jojo! ¡Entonces yo te guiaré!

Y no había tenido más remedio, sabía que ese era otro de sus mórbidos intentos de jugar con él, fuese cual fuese su objetivo…

Se sentía sumamente incómodo, y sólo contaba los segundos mientras era guiado por él.

Un paso, dos, tres…

Bailemos, una y otra vez, L...

Una horrible pesadilla, y L sólo podía recordar aquella mirada que Beyond le había dedicado momentos atrás…

Una mirada que le decía "Di algo sobre esto…Y te arrepentirás…"

Por primera vez, mientras estaba junto a Beyond en uno de sus encuentros, L gritaba en su mente…Gritaba una y otra vez mientras bailaban…

_Ayuda._

* * *

**N/A:** Joh, ¿Les gusto? ¿O quedo muy raro? La verdad yo misma dude un poco del final, pero hice lo que pude...

No tengo en realidad mucho más que decir, más que muchísimas gracias a Anna por la idea, y gracias Zam, porque pues...Siempre le doy gracias xD, en fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado y pues, un review siempre será para mi muy bien recibido...

Reviews Anónimos: 

_Nana-chan_: ¡Halo! :3 Vaya, pues muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad es que si me hizo sonreír. Y si, Beyond es bastante peculiar, por lo mismo es muy difícil plasmarlo, sin embargo espero te haya gustado éste capítulo, aunque quizá me pase de Beyond enfermizo (¿?) xD, bueh, no sé, usted diga, muchísimas gracias de verdad por pasar a dejar review y me alegra hacerte pasar un buen rato. ¡Que este bien!

_Mari:_ ¿Quieres escribir algo de L y B? (: vaya, pues adelante, es un poco complicado que queden OC (Aún me queda mucho por aprender para plasmarlos con su totalidad), pero si sientes que te ira bien, adelante. Gracias por escribir y me alegra que te hayan gustado los one shots (: que este fic se va para los 14 capítulos.

¡Gracias a todos!

-Phanny Winkz.

22/Mayo/2011


	5. Neón Rojizo

**Disclaimer: **Cabe destacar que los personajes empleados en éste fic, Elle Lawliet y Beyond Birthday, no me pertenecen, ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

**Nota: **¡Hola! No sé que paso, pero este drabble me pegó como bala en la cabeza y no pude contenerme, esta vez Beyond nos trae otra de sus extrañas ocurrencias, espero sea de su agrado, y recuerden que Beyond no deja de ser un raro asesino con gustos bastante peculiares, es difícil saber con suma exactitud que pasa por su cabeza, así que me disculpo si en algún capítulo he dejado a un BB OOC (¡Que las santas mermeladas me libren de eso!)

**Advertencias: **...¿Gore implícito?... No sé.

**Música: **Ahora escogí una canción bastante especial, Pink Cigarette de Mr. Bungle, notarán que es muy diferente a las demás con toques góticos y surrealistas y eso, así que les explicaré de volada:

Ésta canción habla sobre un acosador, como se obsesiona con las cosas y comienza a comportarte de manera irracional. Imaginen una hermosa escena con una canción extrañamente hipnotizante, que conforme avanza se va convirtiendo en algo grotesco y poco a poco se muestra su naturaleza.

_Mr Bungle - Pink Cigarette_: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=5isMHIV_bO8 (Quiten respectivos espacios por favor)

**Summary:** _Beyond Birthday se alagaba a si mismo por ser tan detallista con su detective favorito, sus ojos demoníacos y su sonrisa deforme apenas podían contenerse ante su brillante obra de arte, mientras su única herramienta caía con estrepitoso eco al suelo._

* * *

**V**

**Neón rojizo.**

El pequeño saludo frio matutino por parte de aquel objeto en su mano fue, para Beyond Birthday, una sensación tan elegante, que una y otra vez sin remordimiento se dispuso a repetir.

Habría que ser cuidadoso, habría que mantener su obra de arte equilibrada. L amaría su regalo de despedida, L amaría que fuera tan detallista con él.

El regalo de Beyond era impetuoso y único, totalmente personalizado… Hecho con tanto sentimiento como su risa cantaleta mordaz y burlona, mientras Beyond Birhday trabajaba los detalles por _aquí_ y por _allá._

Y así tarareaba él, _Por aquí y por allá, tu regalo se habrá de terminar._

El brillo de sus ojos que reflejaba su sátira obra de arte resplandecía con sumo fervor por los escandalosos rayos del sol que parecían querer colaborar con su arduo trabajo, dándole aún más vida a su fuego interno por terminar aquello.

Las herramientas sobraban en ese cuadro, lo único que necesitaba era la agilidad de sus largos y delgados dedos, ignoraba la madera caoba bajo sus pies mancharse, ignoraba lo casi deforme de su rostro debido a la aparente ilimitada felicidad que sentía en ese momento, su sonrisa era tan amplia que sólo agrandaba sus demoniacos ojos magenta.

Sin saberlo, lo que el mismo Birthday estaba haciendo en ese momento, era digno de un cuadro bizarro para una venta de subasta de posesiones raras y únicas, digno de una fotografía a vivaces colores opacos.

Y finalmente hizo el toque final. Dejo caer estrepitosamente el cuchillo al suelo ensangrentado, y admiro su obra de arte con detalle conforme retrocedía un par de pasos.

Para él, era único, una hermosa y grande B gótica roja cubriendo una L negra del mismo estilo.

La sangre se recaía por la pared blanquecina que deslumbraba en aquel momento.

Oh, pero si eso era justo lo que le faltaba al cuarto de su detective favorito, era casi como una perfecta escena del crimen.

L amaría su regalo, Oh…Si que lo haría.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué piensan? Yo no estoy muy segura que a L le vaya a gustar ese regalo precisamente...O quien sabe... En fin, todo un placer leer sus reviews y espero disfruten tanto leer como yo lo hago escribiendo esos sucesos.

Por cierto, el 13 de Junio fue el cumpleaños de Beyond, espero hayan comido mermelada ese día en su nombre.

Reviews Anónimos

_Lilith_: Para mi es todo un placer leer que te gusten estos capítulo (': ojala los estés disfrutando, muchas gracias por tu review, este bien! :'D

¡Gracias a todos!

-Phanny Winkz.

22/Junio/2011


	6. Desfigurada burla

******Disclaimer: **Beyond Birthday no me pertenece, lastimeramente, Nisio Isin sabe que se lo pido prestado más de lo que debería. Y claro, el gran Lawliet es creación y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba.

**Nota:** Hola hermosura de personas~... Ok no ignoren eso.

A pasado tiempo ¿No? Si un poco más de lo normal... Pero admito que no tengo como disculparme, he tenido mucho tiempo libre y mi inspiración nunca había estado tan muerta. Pero hace unos momentos me puse a escuchar Mr Bungle, y pensé en que el buen Mike (El vocalista de ese grupo) A veces crea canciones que casi parecen burlarse de la música...Y luego pensé en Beyond, y lo relacione con burla... Y, y ... Bueno, espero no haber perdido el toque...

Tragaré duro y esperaré a su aprobación...

**Recomendación musical: **Jockstrap - Tomahawk. ¿Por qué?... Porque Mike es la maldita rencarnación Psicópata de Beyond...Él es un músico Psicópata, y Tomahawk revive la mente de un asesino enfermo.

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=kpSLoRxvPe4

**Advertencias****: **Nones.

**Summary: **Perfectos esquemas totalmente opuestos... Beyond había no sólo logrado...Sino creado su propia burla de su detective favorito. Su Lawly estaría muy orgulloso, seguro le pondría una calificación máxima. Y él... Sólo se reiría a carcajadas. ¡Porque eso era! ¡Su irónica bufonada!

* * *

**VI**

**Desfigurada burla.**

Lo opuesto siempre debía ser compatible a su origen. Siempre debe haber una perfecta combinación de matices en forma de piezas estructuradas y detalladamente elaboradas. Al ser tan opuestos…Debían ser iguales y a la vez rotundamente diferentes.

Su mirada, su voz… ¡Si! ¡Su voz! Eso era muy importante, su voz…Monótona, lo practicó por un corto tiempo y lo dominó a la perfección, sus ojos cesaron su brillo vivas y mórbido, su ropa cambio hasta crear a un individuo propio.

Uno propio…

Necesitaba insertarle una personalidad para mover aquel títere entre sus manos cuando le diera la gana, necesitaba no sólo moverlo, si no ser ése individuo.

Sin embargo, la brillante ausencia de su inspiración fue lo que terminó por remplazar su sádica sonrisa por una mueca casi robótica, de corroer y aplastar su indiscutiblemente escaso sentido del juicio, abarcada ahora por un aura extraña y ese olor acaramelado en sus manos. De su bien cuidado y a la vez grosero léxico. Una perfecta composición de elegancia y descuido. Normal con inhumano, morbo con inocencia.

— ¿Podrías repetirlo? — Mientras L fruncía la comisura de sus labios… Él tomó un cubito de azúcar. Y miró con curiosidad al ser frente a él, quien le miraba sin expresión, con sus ojos de búho. — ¿A qué se debe el nuevo seudónimo, B? —Dejó caer el dulzón cubo a su café… en realidad, fue uno tras otro.

Café muy dulce.

—Por favor, llámame Lúe. Lúe Luxaky — Insistió.

—Bien…Lúe será entonces. — Tomó de su café.

—En pronunciación Japonesa se traduciría a Rue Ryuuzaki. — Agregó él, con la mirada clavada en la mesita frente a él, tomó la mermelada que estaba sobre ésta y la abrió.

Su nombre no era Beyond Birthday.

No era B.

Mucho menos ese horrendo apodo de Backup.

Era Lúe Luxaky.

Si…Ese era él.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Cortito pero bonito? Bueno no sé. Por cierto, sí, aclarando la duda de algunos o algunas. Lúe Luxaky equivale a Rúe Ryuuzaki, que fue el apodo que uso Beyond en la novela LABB.

Cualquier comentario que deseen hacer, mi persona se lo agradecerá, pero más aprecio su paciencia, sé que a veces tardo mucho en actualizar...Pero lo hago con cariño mis criaturas.

Nos leemos.

_-Phanny Winkz_

___4/Septiembre/2011_


	7. Benigno

******Disclaimer: **Beyond Birthday no me pertenece, lastimeramente, Nisio Isin sabe que se lo pido prestado más de lo que debería. Y claro, el gran Lawliet es creación y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba.

**Nota:** ¡Volví!... Momentáneamente, pero he vuelto, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, lo siento de verdad, espero no ir perdiendo el toque con éste fic. ¡Ya capítulo 7!

Ahora les tengo un reto pequeñito, durante éste tiempo he estado haciendo algo con éste fic, más específicamente con los capítulos...Sus nombres, ¿Notan algo en ellos? Vamos, díganme si lo notan. Es fácil cuando prestas atención.

Hm, y no mucho más que decir, el drabble-shot es raro, como Beyond lo es, y acaba de nacer en éste día lluvioso mientras yo ando en un café con mi laptop atrapada por la lluvia y mucha música de Mike drogándome.

**Recomendación musical: **Planemo - Mike Patton (The Book of knots)

Imposible no amar esa canción, Mike se supera con cada año, con éste clima nublado, lluvioso y casi hasta tétrico junto con ésta canción, hizo mi mente comunicarse con Beyond. Me inspire con el coro después del 1:50, que es cuando se torna medio bizarra la canción, tétrica y a la vez narcótica.

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=JOIX2A1vi-s (Quiten respectivos espacios para acceder a la canción)

**Advertencias****: **Un poco grotesco, pero nada fuerte.

**Summary: **Lawliet retrocedió un paso apenas observó a Beyond moverse... Daba la impresión de que le saltaría encima en cualquier momento y lo mataría, al menos eso pensaba, pero se quedó aún más petrificado con sus palabras "Feliz Cumpleaños Lawlly" y ese horrible y grotesco "regalo" entre sus manos.

* * *

**VII**

**Benigno.**

Escuchó tronar uno de sus huesos. Entre la tierra y el lodo apenas era distinguible su hermoso pelaje níveo, alguna vez causante de innumerables expresiones de ternura, y ahora no era más que una bola de lodo con manchas blancas, no era más que una bolsa de huesos expuesto entre una grotesca combinación de sangre, tierra y lluvia. El frío ya era casi insoportable y la luna parecía sólo hacer burla con una sonrisa dibujada con sus enormes cráteres que desde la tierra daban la impresión de una sonrisa, como a una Luna sonriendo…Sádicamente.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, y Beyond movió con suavidad sus dedos, musitando por lo bajo.

—Hm, las Vertebras lumbares, y esto…¿El fémur? Oh no no, acá ésta la pelvis… ¡Ya se le movió todo el esqueleto! — Soltó una risa sarcástica y apenas observó una luz azul por lo lejos que cruzó apenas su mirada por una décima de segundo, alargó su sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes y cerró su puño, abriendo después la palma de su mano y chistando "¡Chaswk!"

Y un relámpago hizo estruendo por todo el enorme patio que conformaba el hermoso paisaje de la Wammys House, aunque en ese momento sólo era un enorme tramo de lodo y césped.

—Niehehe—Se movió un poco ante su risa y escuchó en aquel momento unos pasos acercándose tras de su persona. Unos pasos desganados, como si estuvieran siendo arrastrados sobre el pasto. Descalza sin duda.

Cuando se percató de que las pisadas se detuvieron a no más de un metro tras de él, giro casi robóticamente por sobre su hombro, dando la impresión de que daría los 180 grados hasta quedar con la cabeza totalmente torcida, y miró la sombra de esa persona.

Desde un ángulo alto, Beyond perfectamente parecía un ser totalmente terrorífico, con una sonrisa que no se despegaba de su rostro, unos ojos inhumanamente abiertos agregándole aún más extrañeza a sus gestos, y un cabello totalmente desordenado y negro como sólo pintaban sus intenciones en ese momento.

Parecía…Que estaba loco, parecía que estaba totalmente demente y que debían encerrarlo en ese momento.

Lawliet hizo un gesto…de asco, y retrocedió sólo un paso, dudaba en ese momento del sentido de Juicio de Beyond, y sin embargo aún con ese clima, Roger lo había mandado a buscarlo…Y él no quería.

Porque la verdad, era que no deseaba estar cerca de esa persona.

No deseaba ni verlo.

Se tornó en altera, cuando entonces Beyond levantó su mano, y le mostró entonces el cachorro que había sido la nueva mascota de los huérfanos de la Wammys esa semana, un pequeño perro blanco de raza Husky Siberiano. Sin vida y él lo movía como su fuese un juguete roto.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, _La-wll-y_— Canturreó al momento que se dejó visualizar otro trueno seguido de su rugir incomparable.

Feliz Cumpleaños, le decía Beyond.

Le había traído un perrito.

* * *

**N/A: **Milenios, como se me está haciendo costumbre esto de actualizar...Lo lamento, Beyond no deja de ser demasiado escurridizo.

Y bueno, yo sé que ya paso una semana del cumpleaños de Lawliet, pero no dejaba de sentirme mal por no haberle regalado algo a mi detective favorito, pero pense... ¿Y si le dan un regalo que él _no_ quiere? ¿De la una persona que considera para ese punto, totalmente fuera de juicio? Ésta serie de One Shots no tienen cronología así que probablemente ésto es cuando Beyond ya andaba en sus momento más fulminantes de locura. Antes de escaparse de la Wammys, quizá...

¡Reviews anónimos!

_pbdbgt: _Halo, un gusto leerte por acá de nuevo :p ¿Te ha gustado el fic hasta ahora? Gracias por pasarte a leer, espero que siga siendo así, aunque me tarde décadas en actualizar a veces xD.

_Lilith:_¡Wow Hola! :3 He visto que te pasas por acá de vez en cuando , lo agradezco mucho y también tus reviews!, y respondiendo a tu pregunta: Síp, yo escribía ese fic ¿Por qué? En fin, espero que estés bien, y nos estamos leyendo!

-.-

Agradezco infinitamente, como no tienen idea, por sus mensajes o reviews, son geniales.

_-Phanny Winkz_

___6/Noviembre/2011_


	8. Inconexo

******Disclaimer: **Beyond Birthday no me pertenece, lastimeramente, Nisio Isin sabe que se lo pido prestado más de lo que debería. Y claro, el gran Lawliet es creación y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba.

**Nota:** Felices fiestas, próximo año nuevo y todas esas cosas que uno se dice.

Hey, ¿Cómo han estado? Hace no tanto tiempo que nos leímos, bien bien, eso me agrada, actualice relativamente rápido. Y claro, esto tiene un porque importante. En tres días, osea, el 28 de Diciembre, esta serie de One Shots cumple un año de relatarnos su sucesos sin una conexión verdadera. Porque todos son muy independientes del anterior. Y eso también es el porque del nombre de este Drabble. Es muy corto y no sé exactamente que carajos estaba pensando cuando lo escribí, sólo sé, que es Inconexo y es una forma rara de celebrar el añito de vida de mi fic.

**Recomendación musical: **Y volvemos con los que iniciamos, así es, nuestros buenos Cinemáticos extraños.

_Reveil en sursaut d' un rêve - Cinema Strange.  
http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=BsaclFBgt48 _(Quiten respectivos espacios para acceder a la canción)

**Summary: **¿Qué se siente ser tu, L Lawliet? Enclenque ojeroso, mórbido por nacimiento, cadavérico paliducho ¡Razón de mis acciones y existencia! ¡Kyahahaha!

* * *

**VIII**

**Inconexo.**

Oh, mí querido Lawly.

Enclenque ojeroso, mórbido por nacimiento, cadavérico paliducho.

No siempre había sido enfermiza la idea de representar tu patética letra. ¿Sabes algo? ¡Hasta me agradaba!...Houm, houm, bueno no, no agradaba del todo, quizá, más bien, me daba curiosidad.

Recuerdo las tardes en ese Orfanato retenedor de potenciales chiflados que terminarán encerrados en un cuarto al no poder adaptarse a esta sociedad, cómo tú. Recuerdo, mis pálidas manos, moviéndose en una apariencia hasta esquelita, para trepar hasta la cima del árbol, dónde podía ver la majestuosa vista que mi mente se diera el antojo de crear. Recuerdo las noches en esos pasillos fúnebres retenedores de inspiración.

Oh, mí querido Lawly.

¿Te cuento un secretito?

Mi secreto, te pediré que lo guardes muy bien, porque es un secreto que quizá no todos se tomen la molestia de detallar. Porque están ciegos, y claro eso no me importa.

¿Qué se siente ser tú, Lawliet?

Después de todo, tu eres mi detective favorito, ¿Lo sabías? Siéntete orgulloso de eso, yo como por ti, respiro por ti, actúo por ti, pienso por ti, ¡Acaso no es eso genial! ¡Jah!

Mentira, ya desvarió, no sé lo que pienso, rayos. Estoy comenzando a perder en su totalidad el hilo de pensamientos nexos.

¿Sabes algo, Lawly?

Ya me arrepentí. Olvida lo que dije. Eres un egoísta y por ello no debe sorprenderte que los de a tu alrededor sean iguales.

¡Púdrete!

* * *

**N/A: **Creo que Cinema Strange siempre me inspira a cosas raras...No lo sé, creo que pensaba en muchas cosas que quizá Beyond indagaba cuando estaba en la Wammy. El odio nace de algo, no está ahí nada más porque sí. Los recuerdos forman el odio, las dudas, la curiosidad, las malas respuestas, las decepciones, en fin, varias cosas. Beyond desvariaba seguro desde hace tiempo también, quizá desde siempre le faltaron un par de tornillos y L fue el factor detonante... No lo sé, pero seguro que sus pensamientos eran muy peculiares.

_¡Reviews Anónimos!_

Srs-Chan: ¡Anda! Así que te interesa saber a que grado de locura llegaría Beyond. Jeh, me enfocaré en eso para los próximos capítulos, aunque no tienen un seguimiento en sí, si tratan específicamente de la locura de B...Bueno, más bien hago lo que puedo x'D

-.-

_-Phanny Winkz_

___25/Diciembre/2011_


	9. Raído

******Disclaimer: **Beyond Birthday no me pertenece, lastimeramente, Nisio Isin sabe que se lo pido prestado más de lo que debería. Y claro, el gran Lawliet es creación y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba.

**Nota:** Perdón el retraso, no sé que sucede conmigo pero Beyond se anda portando mal y no quiere aparecer muy seguido por los rumbos de mi mente, en fin...Se fue la luz, todo estaba oscuro, mi lámpara me iluminaba mientras todo el vecindario se sumió en la noche y yo escribí esto en un trance de inspiración que duró quince minutos.

**Recomendación musical: **La canción no está en youtube ni en ningun lado...Seh, me gusta música medio rarita... bueno está en un tumblr pero la dirección está muy larga como para ponerla aquí, y con eso de que Fanfiction desactivo links por el momento en los perfiles sólo les diré que si pueden descarguen la canción o algo así...

_The Book Of Knots - Drosophila_ _Melanogaster_  
Escucharla ayuda mucho al tipo de ambiente del one shot.

**Summary: **Mientras él gruñía como a un animal y sus ojos carmesí brillaban de lujuria, Beyond torció la sonrisa al verse por primera vez en un encuentro tipo íntimo, para dar paso a su lado más pervertido y sublime.

* * *

**IX**

**Raído**

Su respiración se tornó pesada así como sus movimientos bruscos, escuchaba sus caderas pegar y en un movimiento interpretar las sensaciones de manera fugaz pero placenteramente por todo su bajo vientre, veía el flequillo de mechones negros frente a sus ojos moverse con rapidez mientras los suspiros se tornaban entrecortados y aumentaban su volumen.

Observaba la ropa desgarrada siendo ignorada, las sombras y la adrenalina de ser atrapado corriendo y haciendo corto circuito en sus neuronas para traspasarlas a su cuerpo como olas de placer, sentía desgarros de temblores en su cuerpo traspasar sus límites. Eso era mejor que un orgasmo realizado bajo sus propios vienes y era mejor que sólo _observar_ el acto.

Beyond bramó, bajando la mirada morbosamente a su cierre abierto y sus caderas en un acompasado _atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante_ y el movimiento sexual que hacía apretar el agarre de sus dedos fuertemente como a sublimes sensaciones, ¿No era posible tanto placer, o si?

Quizá él era demasiado pervertido o quizá todo era simplemente demasiado perfecto, como la oscuridad invadiendo el ambiente o la posibilidad de que alguien entrase u otros chicos del orfanato escucharan.

Fueran cuales fueran las sensaciones que invadieron en el momento del clímax al Birthday, sólo atinó a murmurar por lo bajo una cosa con voz rasposa y desgastada, mientras veía a la chica bajo él retorcerse entre gritos de placer.

—Así que…esto es perder la virginidad — Y ladeo su sonrisa chueca de manera torcida.

* * *

Beyond nos quiso mostrar su primer encuentro sexual... Ahhh eso fin...

-.-

_-Phanny Winkz_

___23/Febrero/2012_


	10. Trastornado

******Disclaimer: **Beyond Birthday no me pertenece, lastimeramente, Nisio Isin sabe que se lo pido prestado más de lo que debería.

**Nota: **Estoy más feliz, actualicé más rápido de lo normal...Sé que un mes quizá para algunos no es tan rápido pero es un record para mi, jeh.

**Recomendación musical: **Oh...Oh, ahora hay algo especial aquí que decir, por favor, pongan sus audífonos, esta es una melodía de piano, pero es especial porque ayuda muchísimo a crear un ambiente bastante bizarro en el cual necesitan adentrarse para entender mejor lo que Beyond les quiere decir.

Dark Sanctuary - Les Mémoires Blessées

http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=ZemZvcHpE2c&feature=fvst  
Sólo quiten respectivos espacios por favor, escuchen con calma, lean con calma y si es de noche, qué mejor...

**Summary: **No, por favor, no cites mi nombre si no eres digno de ello. ¿Crees que me conoces? Tratar de entenderme es tratar con la muerte, por favor, toma asiento, te explicaré un poco mejor como ella y yo funcionamos, te prometo no asustarte mucho, mientras me das paso a tu casa...

* * *

**X  
Trastornado**

Probablemente pensarías que hasta este punto me conoces lo suficiente, que puedes citar mi nombre con la seguridad de que responderé satisfecho a tus blasfemias ideas bien plantadas en tu cabecita pensadora sobre quién soy, más específicamente sobre lo que fui, soy y seré.

¿Te crees muy listo, no? Que es fácil entender a un hombre que ha usado sus manos para ensuciarla de sangre, que ha enfocado su mente de una manera transversal y perturbada. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Crees que puedes simplemente colocar un léxico ambiguo a tus expresiones para colocarte a mi nivel?

No me hagas reír.

No seas idiota, no cometas ese error.

¿Tú quién eres? ¿Eres un genio? ¿Creciste sin padres? ¿Te llevaron a un orfanato de fenómenos? ¿Te pusieron en sucesión de un egoísta bruto sin pedir tu opinión?

¿Puedes ver la muerte?

Oh espera, ya sé lo que dirás, que la muerte no te asusta, que la muerte es natural y es parte del ciclo de la vida. Hay muchas cosas que tú no entiendes de la muerte, cosas que he visto a través de mis ojos.

En todo caso, déjame tomar asiento a tu lado, para este punto debes estar sintiendo mi respiración cerca de ti ¿No?, mientras me acerco a tu cuello y susurro en un idioma probablemente inentendible para ti, ¿No lo sientes? El calor de mi cuerpo a tu lado, mientras remuevo un cabello con cuidado, sin que te percates. No, espera, no voltees, tampoco mires de reojo, déjame mirarte.

Tan...Indefenso, tan vulnerable.

Dime ahora, ¿Qué crees que piensa la muerte de ti? Se burla, por supuesto, como yo.

Dice algo como "Pobre ingenuo" si se enoja podría darte una muerte dolorosa, lenta, abrumadora, donde tardes mucho antes de cerrar los ojos permanentemente, así que te digo que no la subestimes, y tampoco a mí.

Yo soy Beyond Birthday, si me das tu mano, probablemente te deje caer, si me das la espalda, te empujaré al vacio, si te descuidas, te colocaré hilos invisibles, ¿Lo comprendes un poco mejor? La muerte y yo no trabajamos tan distinto.

Muy bien, ahora sí, persona, me moveré un poco, sólo un poco, y quiero que al terminar esto, no te asustes, ¿De acuerdo? pero…

Mira detrás de ti.

* * *

Últimamente me anda dando por crear cosas más de suspenso-miedo-psicológico, aún necesito ahondar mucho este tema pero, aquí tenemos uno de mis primeros intentos de que el personaje interactue con el lector.  
Cualquier Review que deseen dejar, favoritos o esas cosas, me hacen feliz y al mismo tiempo hacen que Beyond se interese más en volver por mi mente para seguir escribiendo estos drabbles... ¡Ya sólo nos quedan cuatro!

Por cierto ¿Notan algo?, en los capítulo, en los nombres...¿Lo ven? Si perciben algo me dicen, hay algo ahí, yo sé que lo notaran.

-.-

_-Phanny Winkz_

___23/Marzo/2012_


	11. Hilván enzarzado

******Disclaimer: **Beyond Birthday no me pertenece, lastimeramente, Nisio Isin sabe que se lo pido prestado más de lo que debería.

**Nota: **Wow, ¿¡Casi 3 meses! ¿Qué está mal conmigo...? Bueno muchas cosas, más bien la pregunta es qué está mal con mi inspiración en fics. Pero no crearé excusas, vamos al punto. Ahora, por favor tomen asiento y hablemos de como comenzó todo esto, sí...La locura de Beyond.

**Recomendación musical:  
**Les dejo con un tema muy extraño, quizá algo bizarro, pero al final, como dice la canción y frase que no me pude quitar mientras escribía esto...  
You're scare of all the monster in the way?...  
The Book of Knots - Garden of Fainting Stars  
www. youtube watch?v=Ii6s-JXzUAM (si quitan respectivo espacio, podrán acceder a la canción.)

**Summary: **¿Cuál fue el factor detonante que reventó en Beyond Birthday semejantes características, chamuscadas y faltas de castidad? La respuesta es tan tangible como sus risas que arremeten contra la paz existencial de cualquier ser viviente que tenga el infortunio de cruzarse en su sendero.

* * *

**XI**

**Hilván enzarzado**

Quizá el factor detonante para reventar la burbuja que se centra en confinar lo más irrisorio y grotesco de un individuo, puede ser algo tan soluble como la sencillez de un pinchazo, accidentado o quizá, determinado a su objetivo.

¿Cuál fue el factor detonante que reventó en Beyond Birthday semejantes características, chamuscadas y faltas de castidad?

La respuesta es tan tangible como sus risas que arremeten contra la paz existencial de cualquier ser viviente que tenga el infortunio de cruzarse en su sendero.

Sólo un humano puede embestir a otro humano con la suficiente fuerza para encerrarlo en tal perturbamiento. L Lawliet fue el componente clave que hizo florecer en alguien tan indistinto como el estimado ojos carmesí el rencor que le consumiría por el tiempo restante de su vida.  
Sólo un hombre puede hundir a otro hombre en la miseria, la locura y la ingratitud. Pero antes de entender esto, hay que estar conscientes que sólo para terminar en tal magnitud de charco enlodado de cinismo, ya se debe nacer falto de un par de tuercas de cordura.

Extraños hábitos, inentendibles expresiones, exasperantes reacciones e inestables movimientos que desde siempre y por siempre marcaron la personalidad del buen Birthday.

Lo único que tuvo que realizar nuestro querido detective, a conciencia o no, fue darle ese pequeño empujoncito para tirarlo por el risco y permitirle ahogarse en la antipatía y demencia, donde su cadáver regresaría sólo envuelto en un manto negro de odiosas emociones y sentimientos para cobrar algo tan retaco pero a su vez monumental como la venganza a cuestas de lo último que a él le quedaba; una vida a medio llenar en un frasco de esperanza, irremediablemente fabricada con tintes oscuros, cobrando factura día con día de su insoportable comportamiento.

Así es, L. Todo esto, fue tu culpa.  
Bien hecho, Lawliet, muchas felicidades.**  
**

* * *

**N/A:**Uf, creo que hice un revolvedero de palabras, andaba en modo licuado mis pensamientos.  
Como sea, me pareció curiosos explorar un poco más sobre una plática de como B.B cayó en el abismo por culpa de L, no me vean mal...Me encanta L, y me fascina Beyond, los dos son increíbles, sólo que, hay que ser realitas... El pequeño B ya venía como paquete defectuoso al mundo y L sólo jaló cuerda.

Y ahora...tachán! ¡Reviews Anónimo!

**B: **Wow...tu comentario me ha dejado realmente apenada, lo admito, soy fácil de cohibir y es que creo que realmente has hecho uso excesivo de los halagos...No me queda más que decirte un infinito gracias, de verdad, y para mi es exquisito que Beyond me dedique semejantes palabras.  
El rol de B ha quedado excelente ¡Felicidades a ti por tan buen trabajo!

**R:** ¡Vaya! Parece que ahora tuve misteriosos reviews anónimos, ¿Eh? Te confesaré algo, estimado R, un gran factor para decidirme a actualizar a la de ya, fue el leer este review, que casi sentí necesidad de contestar en ese mismo instante.  
Pase de por vida a un gracias de mi parte, sinceramente que me has hecho hasta apenarme con tus palabras, los reviews largos admito que son los de mi máximo agrado y prestigio a contestar. Y por otro lado, sí, tienes razón...Tratar de entender a Beyond no es realmente una tarea sencilla ni mucho menos algo que te deje del todo cuerdo, vaya ser tan completo que resultó ser este querido asesino ¿No?.

Gracias por comentar y tomarte el tiempo para escribirme ¡Un saludo cibernético, y que este bien!

-.-

_-Phanny Winkz_

___05/Junio/2012_


	12. Discordia tragicómica

******Disclaimer: **Beyond Birthday no me pertenece, lastimeramente, Nisio Isin sabe que se lo pido prestado más de lo que debería.

**Nota: **Me asomo por acá rápido, me siento algo nostálgica porque se acerca el fin de este fic... y vaya que ha pasado tiempo, he crecido con él, y por ahora, para entrar en calor con el final nos encontramos con otra conversación entre el buen Birthday y nuestro querido detective.

**Recomendación musical:  
**Hum, de nuevo mi errática inspiración ha sido Book of knots, no hay una específica esta vez, sólo si gustan escuchen algo tan bizarro como lo es B en sí.

**Summary:** En ese momento algo en B estalló en mil pedazos, y lo peor que pudo hacer, fue tragarse la sensación, estrangular con sus propias manos el necesitado grito, secar con amargura las ácidas lágrimas y enmudecer sus pensamientos.L había firmado a ciegas una sentencia de rencor para un hombrey, y eso era algo de lo que en ese momento y por mucho más, sería ignorante.

* * *

**XII**  
**Discordia tragicómica**

Sus palabras escalaban con fiereza a niveles drásticamente descarados, sinvergüenzas, interrogativos, burlones y morbosos. Lawliet sentía un desagrado implacable ante los comentarios de Beyond Birthday, no estaba sorprendido de su ya totalmente descarrilada mente, Beyond era del tipo autodestructivo y ya había prolongado que su reloj interno de sentido común sólo iba en cuenta regresiva para, finalmente, desaparecer.

Sus labios se torcieron ligeramente, sin embargo fue una contracción que el peculiar joven de indecoroso vocabulario notó inmediatamente.  
—Tus labios han hecho un sonido muy curioso, Lawliet —Arrojó la casi crítica al aire, el iris carmesí de sus ojos se movieron pocas décimas de centímetros para fijar su vista en el detective a su lado —, algo así como, hum ¿Cómo?...—Alzó su ceja derecha justo antes de bajarla y alzar la izquierda, en un gesto interrogativo— Yo diría algo muy parecido a un crujido patente en tu labio inferior, ¿Acaso has torcido los labios, Lawliet? prácticamente escuche tu saliva removerse agresiva en tu boca con disgusto.

—Mis gestos no son relevantes, Beyond. Has vuelto a ignorar de un modo muy patético y pobretón hasta para ti, mi pregunta.

B gruñó.

—Sin embargo, ya que estoy siendo estrictamente observado por tu sentido auditivo y visual cada segundo, me sorprende que no estés consciente de la razón por la cual, he cambiado ligeramente la posición de mi boca, ¿Acaso tus habilidad de análisis inquisitivo se están oxidando? —Levantó la taza que contenía aquel líquido cafeinico, dio un sorbo sin remediar el sonido algo aniñado de succión y contó los segundos hasta que la persona frente a él se decidió a tener una reacción.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. A mi me sorprende que seas tan crédulo como para estar tan seguro que puedes leer mis pensamientos, L, ese es un error muy grave de tu parte, uno de principiante por cierto. — Enmarcó una sonrisa ladeada, despiadada — ¿Crees que no conocería el mecanismo de reacción de mi detective favorito? Oh, me ofendes, me ofendes y mucho, L — Arqueó en un ángulo extraño su cabeza, sin parpadear —. Lamento mucho ser la razón por la cual este gran y alabado detective se sienta irritado ante la falta de mi réplica a su interrogativa — Claro que no, no lo sentía en lo más mínimo, tanto Lawliet como él lo sabían. Pero el juego de fachadas, burlas y análisis estaba presente, por lo cual no estaba en sus objetivos el retroceder ante el otro, al menos, no con Beyond, quien se mantenía persistente en su posición.

—Veo que no eres capaz de responder ni una simple pregunta —Mostró indiferencia, mientras resonaba un ligero ruido del cristal de la taza y el platito base chocar entre sí. —, en ese caso, B, si careces de la destreza para seguir el ritmo de mi conversación, tendré que pedirte que te retires. Sabes mejor que nadie, que mis visitas al orfanato ya no son con motivos de dialogar con los sucesores.

—Lo tengo muy presente —Súbitamente, su voz había perdido todo brillo burlón y acento trillado, su sonrisa desapareció rápido a su vez que se abrió paso a un tono frío y seco.

El chico de enfatizadas ojeras se sintió por un momento extrañado ante la corta contestación del segundo en sucesión, es por ello que musitó un curioso "¿Hum?", ante la nueva reacción de B frente a él. Otro movimiento que el Birthday no pasó por alto, afiló su mirada con antipatía. Ahí estaba de nuevo, analizando su persona como si no fuera más que un costal de conocimiento que no pudiera ser capaz de tener reacciones fuera de sus parámetros, porque entonces, era error, y el error no estaba permitido en un sucesor.  
Osea, no estaba a la altura de L, no podía aferrarse a su espalda esperando recibir un poco de su atención y consideración, para ver si podía tomar su puesto, como algo de respaldo.

Sí, Back up.

—Irritación.

—¿Uh?

—"¿Qué es lo que sientes con respecto a tu actual posición?" — Repitió B la pregunta que L hacía casi media hora atrás le había realizado. Notó el ligero alzamiento de cejas del detective por su respuesta. —¿Qué sucede, L? ¿No estamos acaso debatiendo en el mismo idioma? Irritación, mi estimado, eso siento ahora mismo. ¿Tienes una idea de que tan nervudas son todas esas sensaciones?—Si de algo estaba seguro en su totalidad el británico ojeroso, era el hecho de que Beyond solía cambiar de forma múltiple sus reacciones y gestos, inclusive su personalidad entera, probablemente ésto era en forma defensiva, una barrera contra aquello que amenazaba contra su ya herido orgullo. En ese momento, B había pasado de una faceta burlona y curiosa a una dolida y casi hasta violenta, se puso alerta de inmediato, agudizando su atención. — ¡No, no puedes comprenderlo, porque sólo vives detrás de una computadora! ¿Qué te crees? ¿Un mesías para venir cada prolongando tiempo y creer que todos nos arrodillaremos ante tí? ¿La salvación de éstas desagradables criaturas hipnotizadas como inútiles marionetas por una letra que les promete un futuro?

Lawliet no mostró reacción ante sus palabras, mantuvo su estado hierático junto a un ambiente mudo, por ésta misma falta de respuesta, el Birthday apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, detestando con cada segundo que corría su falta de expresión, su grosero silencio y su constante análisis mental de comportamiento. Él reloj de la habitación enmarcaba el avanzar del tiempo en un monótono "Tic tac, tic tac", tan monótono como la voz de L que después de medio minuto, resonó en el cuarto

— Ésta conversación ha tomado un rumbo cerrado e innecesario. Tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer y no tengo tiempo para estos berrinches tuyos.

Un L joven que cargaba con tal peso que comprendía ser el mejor de todos, en un principio cobró su enorme e indiscutible capacidad con arrogancia y frialdad. Nadie era mejor que L, nada era mejor que L. La policia, el FBI, cualquier cuerpo policiaco estaba bajo su mando, así como una serie de jóvenes genios esperanzados y fascinados ante alguien tan misterioso y talentoso. En un principio, uno necesita caer con fuerza antes de comprender y asimilar un hecho de tal magnitud.  
L tropezó brusco con Beyond, en ese momento su falta de convivencia y su orgullo no le permitieron ver que construía a una persona a base de rencor y odio, él veía a alguien lo suficientemente capaz como para sucederle. Hasta ese momento...  
Se le salía de las manos, B no mostraba estabilidad, alguien digno de ser L necesitaba mantener todo bajo control. No podría comprender esa frustración en tal peculiar persona hasta que amenazara contra su propio juicio, un camino que para el segundo en sucesión ya mostraba su fin, un corte brusco de sendero que daba paso a un enorme barranco.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al momento en que Lawliet salió de ahí, dejando detrás de él, el último rastro de ilusión que el de ojos carmesí aún cargaba y quizá hasta intentaba aprisionar en su alma.

La respiración de Beyond Birthday se tornó pesada y sublime, mientras una mirada vacía e incomprendida yacía estancada en una de las esquinas de la habitación, resentía una serie de oxidadas cadenas conectando alrededor de su pecho rabia e irritación que ahogaban en su garganta pesimismo, algo que se quedaría estancado en su corazón, donde, evidentemente se encarroñaría.  
El respeto y la ensoñación se habían ido, B había salido de una burbuja para hacer frente sólo a una cruel realidad que estampó contra su cuerpo infinitas veces demasiadas decepciones que ya venía arrastrando desde su nacimiento. En ese momento algo de él estalló en mil pedazos, y lo peor que pudo hacer, fue tragarse la sensación, estrangular con sus propias manos el necesitado grito, secar con amargura las ácidas lágrimas y enmudecer sus pensamientos.

L había firmado a ciegas una sentencia de rencor para un hombre, y eso era algo de lo que en ese momento y por mucho más, sería ignorante.

* * *

**N/A: **Pueden exigirme por la tardanza ._. tenía escribiendo esto desde hace un mes y tal, nada que podía seguirle. Ufa, en fin no quiero aburrirlos con las típicas excusas. ¡Ya se acerca el fin! chan chan cha, capítulo 12 y con ésto nos quedan 2 en el camino, me cuesta creer que ya van a ser dos años desde que comencé esta serie de One shots...  
Gracias por irme siguiendo en mi tardado fic, de verdad.

Pasemos a los Reviews Anónimos:

**Lilith: **¡Heyyy! Vaya demasiado tiempo, pasa volando (? o yo tardo demasiado en actualizar xD pero sabes que no me voy, sólo soy...tortuga. Gracias y mil gracias más por leer estos desvaríos míos...Lo aprecio mucho. Sobre el otro fic de B, murió por mi falta de tiempo en ese momento y mi imaginación, había quedado estancado y decidió mejor centrarme en esto y otro que tengo por ahí que ya quiero actualizar también, uf... eso, ¡Gracias por el review!

**R:** ¡Hoola de nuevo! tu review me ha hecho pensar, realmente gracias por la opinión, y tu tranquilo que bajar la cabeza es fácil, lo que vale la pena pero también cuesta es mantenerla en alto y hacer frente a los problemas. Después de todo la vida trae consigue una serie de retos para nosotros. Lamento mucho de verdad que mis respuestas sean tardadas, como habrás notado esto de actualizar rápido no se me da muy fácil, aún así estoy feliz por tu paciencia y sobre todo que los capítulos sean de tu agrado, espero continúe así hasta el último... Gracias de nuevo por leer.

-.-

_-Phanny Winkz_

___19/Agosto/2012_


	13. Anacrónico

******Disclaimer: **Beyond Birthday no me pertenece, lastimeramente, Nisio Isin sabe que se lo pido prestado más de lo que debería.

**Nota: **No puede ser... A un capítulo de terminar. De construir una arriba de otra diferentes historias de Beyond, de describir a garra y sudor a este increíble personaje. Me cuesta creer que el siguiente será el final. Por supuesto, se finalizará este fic, pero no mis historias por Beyond, aunque, sinceramente, dudo que inicie otra serie de shots como estos, repetir o asimilar escritos entre sí, no es de mi total agrado. Además que un trabajo decente por mi parte no está asegurado. Bien podría estar cometiendo errores fatales ahora mismo que harían a mi amado B retorcerse en su tumba. En fin, tengo intenciones de subir el último el 28 de Diciembre, el cierre de los dos años exactos puesto que subí este fic el 28 de Diciembre del 2010, así que...hasta entonces.

**Recomendación musical:  
**Cinema Strange, adelante con su odeón musical, la que gusten...

**Summary: **El odio, rencor, obsesión y carroñera admiración del buen Birthday, dejaban a la deriva su obvio interés y necesidad en derrocar y burlar al mejor detective del mundo, sin embargo, a pesar de ser consciente de este hecho, ¿Realmente lo comprendes en su totalidad?  
¿Puedes transcribir a papel tantos años de añejadas emociones en un ser como él?

* * *

**XIII**  
**Anacrónico**

Decir que los sentimientos de Beyond Birthday eran legibles y lirondos, no sería más que un pobretón intento de asegurar que se puede comprender por completo la mente de un perturbado magnicida. ¿Cuántas caras habría creado este farandulero personaje, para mantener en culto y a su vez tan expuesto algo tan cristalino como los pensamientos de la mente?

Tan patente y aún así tan indescifrable.

El odio, rencor, obsesión, carroñera admiración y peculiar sentido del humor de este personaje, dejaban a la deriva su obvio interés y necesidad en derrocar y burlar al mejor detective del mundo, sin embargo, a pesar de ser consciente de este hecho, ¿Realmente se puede comprender en su totalidad?

¿Realmente se puede transcribir a papel tantos años de añejadas emociones en un ser como él, cuya naturaleza ni siquiera está del todo humanizada?

¿Cómo describir al aliado de la muerte? Aquellos ojos que cargaban consigo un ego cuyo equivalente era más insoportable que la misma risa de este individuo, constante, altanera y burlona.

Es probable que las caras del buen Birthday, eran realmente mucho más transparentes de lo que se podría pensar, la diferencia entre las suyas y el de cualquier otra persona, era que podía manejar a su mero gusto, placer y conveniencia el que tanto podías observar a través de esa engañosa incolora máscara.

¿Han visto alguna vez a través de un cristal grueso e irregular? Los gestos y la naturaleza del objeto visto a través de ellos es deformada en tamaño y contextura. Como resultado, sólo una idea vaga y muy superficial de lo que hay detrás puede ser deducida, pero jamás alcanzada, jamás comprendida en su totalidad. Hay una limitación, una diferencia descomunal entre saber y comprender. Observar y sentir.

Imaginar y vivir.

Esto es algo que Beyond comprendía, y, por supuesto, algo con lo que amaba jugar. Sin embargo, hay que tener cuidado de no acercarse demasiado.

El cristal podría tornarse carmesí en cualquier momento.

* * *

**N/A: **A una hora de terminar el 31 de Octubre y siendo este el capítulo 13, tenía forzosamente que escribir algo enfocado en B. Sé que es el cumpleaños de Lawliet, pero su próxima participación ya la tengo apartada para el último capítulo, aún así, querido ojerosos, Feliz Cumpleaños  
Y para ir despidiéndome, paso a los reviews anónimos:

**Scarlet Lawliet: O**h, joh, vaya que te recuerdo. Cuando era más...activa en Fanfiction xD y escribíamos y, todo eso (?. El que sigas por estos rumbos aún después de tanto tiempo, es...vaya, me deja atónita, que disfrutes estos escritos me es muy placentero y pues, a pesar de que a veces yo misma dudo, ver reviews como los tuyos me hacen pensar que Beyond quizá no me castigue demasiado fuerte al finalizar estos one shots xD,gracias por comentar, nos estamos leyendo.

**R: E**s cierto, se acerca el final de esta serie de One Shots, pero ten por seguro que no así mis escritos. Tengo ya un tiempo escribiendo sobre Beyond y dejar ese gusto así como así no está en mis planes, a pesar de que a veces pasa tiempo, el muy escurridizo al final siempre vuelve y golpea contra mi cabeza ideas como estas. ¿Quién sabe? igual y el próximo proyecto que tenga de él sea aún más bizarro. Ya veré, ya veré...depende de la voluntad del estimado Birthday.  
Extrañaré tus comentarios, lo admito, tengo aún uno o dos fics sin terminar, por supuesto con la participación del susodicho, aún así me dará nostalgia...A pesar de que este fic no tiene realmente un número significativo de lectores constantes, los pocos que están ahí (Cómo tú) son de quienes más ansiosa espero review. Gracias de verdad por expresarte y permitirme saber parte de tus comentarios respecto a mis escritos. Buen día cibernético lector.

-.-

_-Phanny Winkz_

___31/Octubre/2012_


	14. Yacija de rencor

******Disclaimer: **Beyond Birthday no me pertenece, lastimeramente, Nisio Isin sabe que se lo pido prestado más de lo que debería.

**Nota: D**iez de la noche, el cierre oficial del fic A Perfect Twisted es completado finalmente con este último acto. Puedo decir que han sido dos largos años, pero ciertamente es que no siento tan lejana ya fecha en el que cree estos one shots como mero experimento. La experiencia ha sido grata y me ha hecho crecer como autora aficionada, Beyond me ha mostrado varias de sus caras así como máscaras y por otro lado, divague mucho y también me rompí la cabeza pensando en todos estos escritos de 14 cortos capítulos... Gracias por leer.

**Summary: A** partir de ese día, Beyond Birthday inventó un juego donde sólo y exclusivamente estaba permitido que su detective favorito, L Lawliet participara. No había pausa ni manera del salir del juego, las reglas eran simples y su duración les tomaría varios años de su vida. Había nacido el perfecto demente para el detective perfecto.

* * *

**XIV  
Yacija de rencor**

Las cenizas, imitando una breve y escasa lluvia negra sin rumbo, eran llevadas por el viento lejos de la fogata dónde varios de los huérfanos de la Wammys House se dedicaban a pasar los últimos días del año en convivio, nada particularmente especial para Lawliet, pero necesario según Watari como otros de sus intentos de hacer que tomara algo de aire fresco. Ya no limitaba tanto al detective sobre lo que le gustaba o no, después de todo, era casi un adulto, pero también intentaba, de una u otra forma, hacer que al menos una vez mirara a otro lado que no fuera la pantalla de su computador.

Se mantenía apartado de los demás, quienes ignoraban totalmente que esa peculiar presencia era la de la persona tras letra gótica que tanto admiraban y añoraban ser, o casi todos. No había evitado pasar desapercibido de la presencia de cierta persona, aquel que le había logrado sacar de sus casillas en más de una ocasión y que, además, había llevado su juego de imitación, burla y mal intencionados comentarios a un nivel superior durante el último año. Él lo sabía con claridad, Beyond era peligroso, era desequilibrado y no lograba comprender su forma de pensar en más de una ocasión, era como una sentencia de tiempo limitado, ambos ya sabían que las cosas no iban a terminar bien, pronto se saldría de control, y L, no pensaba soportar eso mucho más tiempo.

—El fuego es tan cálido que casi podría remplazar un cariño familiar, o lo poco que estos niños conocen de él, por eso no se alejan de la zona de confort. Sin embargo, tu estas muy lejos de ese círculo, Lawliet.

—Tú ni siquiera te has acercado a la fogata.

Beyond lo sabía, para frustración de L, podía descifrar su mirada con algo de dedicación, y por esa misma razón sus encuentros se habían reducido a cero, esa era la primera vez que se veían en todo el año.

—Soy muy extremista —Giró un poco su cabeza para mirarlo mejor, mientras en un tono arrogante continuaba hablando—, o miro algo tan de cerca hasta que sea palpable, o simplemente no me intereso. Es como tú, miras todo en blanco y negro, no hay intermedio, no existe el gris para ti, ni para mi.

—Veo que sigues especulando como siempre, con mucha seguridad. Pero me temo debo decirte, Beyond, que tú y yo no somos tan parecidos como quisieras.—Neutro fue como mantuvo su estado, aunque sin dudar en demostrar que su presencia no le era agradable realmente. Sobraba decir que el Birthday ignoraba y traspasaba esa linea sin mayor problema.

—No recuerdo haber dicho que era de mi gusto ponerte a mi altura.

Golpe bajo.

Con el cejo entrefruncido, le dirigió una mirada retadora y disconforme, algo estaba diferente en B, sus palabras tenían el doble de carga de arrogancia, su ego parecía haberse acrecentado peligrosamente y, esa forma de mirarle era sin duda con agresividad.

—No puedes ponerte a la altura de algo que no has alcanzado.

Chasqueó la lengua y sus carmesí ojos se tornaron a la defensiva de sus movimientos, los choques eran más fuertes y más evidentes.

—No tienes bases suficientes para decir algo como eso, Lawliet. Después de todo, me has abandonado aquí por más de un año —No pretendió decir más, pero esa chueca sonrisa de dobles intenciones eran más que suficientes para hacerle saber que ni se le ocurriera ponerse cómodo estando él presente. Alerta en todo momento, así es como Beyond quería que lo viera.

Era casi palpable la forma en como ambos se contenían, no era el lugar ni el momento pero...eso no quitaba la posibilidad del bombardeo verbal. La tensión era visible a la lejanía ambos no eran ni niños ni adultos, una linea entre ambas cosas aún los mantenía el desnivel, y a pesar de ser genios, eso no cubría su imprudencia y sentido de competividad en alta bandera.

—Deberías ya aprender a dejar de ser tan dependiente de los demás.

—Tsk—Casi le gruñó con un chasqueo de lengua por lo bajo, hubo por su parte un gesto enfurruñado que para extrañeza de L, no duro lo que solía perdurar una mueca así en su rostro, puesto que pronto fue cambiada por una de seguridad y altanería por igual que podría irritar a cualquiera —, lo dice el que depende de un viejo para vivir.

Una patada directo en la cara que, sólo por medio centímetro fue esquivada.

—¿Desde cuando tan agresivo?—Beyond se mantuvo en posición defensiva, pero era constante sonrisa tenía el don de agotar con rapidez la paciencia.— Lawliet ¿Tan en serio tomas mis palabras? es bueno saber que al menos aún me escuchas —Se seguía burlando, el danzar cantarín feliz de sus palabras era tan sarcástico, que casi podría sentirse la acidez cayendo directo de sus labios.

—Hasta donde recuerdo, el que ha estado intentando obtener mi atención desde hace años, eres tú, B.

—Soy de logra sus cometidos —Su sonrisa se ensanchó, una que ciertamente erizaría la piel con facilidad de alguien que no estuviera psicológicamente preparado para tratar con un sujeto como lo era Beyond Birthday, era fácil intimidarse con un sujeto tan extraño.

El detective, por su parte, le miró sin apartar esa expresión que solía ser ya natural en él. Su mente era otro cuento, en realidad, estaba en cierta parte sorprendido de a qué punto había llegado el comportamiento de Beyond, esas descaradas declaraciones totalmente faltas de confusión e inseguridad, era...irónicamente, una locura tan casta, que era difícil saber si la estaba sobreactuando o no.

En ese instante, L supo que era mejor ignorarlo. No mostrarle más huesos al perro lo mantenía calmado, y aunque era una movida que castraba la paciencia de Beyond, dejaba también ese hueco de molestia en él. Era como a una balanza que constantemente cambiaba de posición.

—¿Por qué no te acercas a la fogata, L? ¿Tienes miedo de que me ocurra empujarte al fuego?

De nuevo...cambió de tema como si su mente se reseteara, el Birthday era perfectamente capaz de mantener una telaraña de conversaciones conectadas, pero tenía a veces cierto afán de salta de una a otra sin motivo aparente.

—Te tiraría antes de que algo como eso pasara, no soy fácil de tomar por sorpresa.  
Beyond soltó una risa baja pero muy presente, como a una combinación mal hecha de burla e ironía en la misma cantidad.

—No le tengas tanto miedo al fuego, es algo hermoso, después de todo.—Lawliet frunció el ceño, ¿Con qué tipo de cosas relacionaría B al fuego como para decir con tanta seguridad y sinceridad que era hermoso? —Me provoca jugar con él. ¡Ya sé! L, juguemos a algo.

—Los juegos no son de mi agrado.

—No, no, este es un juego diferente, nunca lo has jugado.

—No creo que quiera jugar a algo contigo.

—Eres la persona más cruel que conozco. Entonces te voy a obligar a jugar.

Se miraron por unos momentos, una mirada ansiosa y rojiza en contra de dos opacas cuencas, añejadas, imitando dos pozo de abismo. Ninguna de las dos destellaba un brillo alguno, ambas miradas habían sido bloqueadas hacia bastante tiempo por sus portadores. Era como sellar hasta la última ventana de una casa.

—¿Cómo me obligaras a jugar?

—Porque vas a tener que perseguirme.

Por esa vez solamente, hubiera quizá sido mejor preguntar al menos las reglas de su dichoso juego, porque después de decir eso, simplemente ignoró su presencia por el resto de la noche. Beyond se resguardó cualquier otra palabra y, a sabiendas de que su detective favorito era orgulloso en niveles peligrosos, no se volverían a dirigir siquiera miramiento alguno. Aunque, quizá de todos modos Beyond no hubiese dicho nada más al respecto.

Incluso si L Lawliet se hubiera tomado la molestia al día siguiente de indagar un poco más en la palabras del segundo en sucesión, se hubiera topado simplemente con las mismas dudas...Porque esa fue la última noche que volvió a verlo.

Por un momento se considero el suicidio de su parte, pero el detective sabía que no dejaría el camino tan fácil para él, no después de todo lo que había sucedido...no después de sus palabras.

A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos nunca más regresó a la Wammys House, la historia que se había relatado en ese lugar simulaba a una vieja y extraña película, era fácil de cuestionarse si era realidad o una mera producción de baja calidad, esta película tendría un desarrollo de tres años antes de centrarse en su punto clímax y final.  
Para mala suerte de L, el director de esa película y su rumbo siguiente, estaba siendo creados meramente por Beyond Birthday.

Después de todo, lo obligaría a jugar por los próximos cuatro años.

* * *

**N/A: B**ueno, sólo puedo decir que ha sido un placer escribir esto, y así los lectores hayan sido pocos, también fue de mi total agrado escribir para ellos. Si estas leyendo esto, sólo debes saber que has llegado al final del recorrido de un pequeño experimento de esta autora, un camino de 14 capítulos que le tomó 2 años completar, tanto B como yo esperamos la hayas pasado bien leyendo.  
Un detalle más, di pistas entre cada capítulo pero quizá sigues sin notarlo, pero ahora que estas aquí, te diré la respuesta del pequeño secreto escondido en estos one shots; Despliega la lista de capítulos y observa sus nombres, las iniciales de cada uno conforman el nombre de Beyond Birthday.

De nuevo, gracias por leer, por la paciencia y todo lo demás. Yo me despido pero no por eso concluyo mi ciclo de escritos de Beyond..Aún tengo varias cositas en mente que llevar a cabo de este personaje que me ha venido intrigando por tanto tiempo. Quiero decirle a "R", un lector de este fic que agradezco mucho sus reviews y ha sido muy grato para mi leerlo.

Espero hayan disfrutado esta montaña rusa, vuelvan cuando quieran, quizá en una de esas Beyond los acompañe en la lectura.

-.-

_-Phanny Winkz_

___28/Diciembre/2012_


End file.
